And Another Goku
Summary Another Goku. And Another Goku. And Another Goku. Another OP Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-A I 0 I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher via Screaming I Super Memetic+++ I At least Nigh-Breadfinite, likely Breadfinite- via SSGSS I Undefinable, likely far higher Name: Goku Origin: He lives in eeevery veeeeerse. Gender: Goku Age: Goku Classification: Goku Powers and Abilities: Can create a Breadfinite amount of clones of himself which their stats are Breadfinitely^Breadfinitely^Breadfinitely times better than his, and his stats grows out to be Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite times better than theirs, Beyond Godly skills in Martial Arts, Absolute Time Manipulation/Killing, PIS Manipulation/Resistance, Heavy Conceptual Manipulation/Resistance, can create flashes of light to blind his opponent for eternity, Godly telepathy and Beyond Godly Telekinesis, Can sense anyone even if they don't have Ki, Can get a Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite times boost when transforming, and when transforming even higher it multiplies on that, the ability to transport himself anywhere, The ability to raise his stats by a Nigh-Breadfinite amount when he gets hit, and to raise his stats by a Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite amount again when he doesn't get hit or he doesn't see himself get hit, System Ignore, Regeneration (Undefinable), Regeneration Negation, Extreme Resistance to every power listed in this Wiki I Same, but undescribably higher than before, but added with Negation Erasure, Manipulation Erasure, Magic Erasure, Power Erasure, Powers and Stats Erasure, Absolute Erasure, Characteristics Erasure, Broken Erasure, Conceptual Erasure, Regeneration Erasure, Attack Erasure, Time Erasure, Reality Erasure, Infinity Erasure, Logic Erasure, Hax Erasure, Aura, Aura Erasure, Killing Erasure, Reviving Erasure, Heavy Wish Resistance/Granting/Erasure, Erasure Erasure, Absolute Time Stop, and Powers and Stats Manipulation, and then last but not least, Stats Erasure/Editing/Rollback Attack Potency: At least High Outerverse Level+, likely far higher (Fought on par with Goku (Screwattack (TRUE Version)) I True Infinity I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher via Screaming (His screaming became a meme throughout the Internet) I Super Memetic+++ I At least Nigh-Breadfinite, likely True Breadfinite via SSGSS I Undefinable, likely far higher Speed: Unscalable, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unscalable, likely far higher Striking Strength: High Outerverse Level+ I True Infinity I -1 I At least Memetic+++, likely far higher via Screaming I Super Memetic+++ I Nigh-Breadfinite, likely True Breadfinite via SSGSS I Unscalable, likely far higher Durability: Unbreakable, likely far higher (ALL OF HIS LOSSES WERE PURE PIS AND DOWNPLAAAAAY 23232EDWIAKDHJIAK) Stamina: Untireable, likely far higher Range: He goes so far that it's illegal to describe it~ Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Gokuscient, likely far higher than that Notable Attacks/Techniques: System Ignore: Goku simply ignores actually everything that's thrown at him to make him lose. Even if you ignore that he's ignoring, he will ignore your ignoring. So therefore, pretty much all of his attacks bypass Stats. Kamehameha: Goku shoots a huge lazer that could destroy many fictions with ease. ''' '''Ki Blast: Goku shoots a Ki Blast that could destroy a whole Universe. Nothing special. Transformations: Goku transforms into variations of Super Saiyans, as shown above. They boost all of his stats by an Breadfinite^Breadfinite^Breadfinite amount. Destructo Disk: Goku throws an Destructo Disk, that can cut through ANYTHING. Even if he throws it at his Kamehameha, it will cut through. If he threw it at air, it will rip through many time-space continums. Invisible Eye Blast: Goku uses an Invisible Eye Blast. It can destroy only a city because it's not really useful, but Goku can make it destroy more stuff if he wants to. Continuous Kamehameha: Goku shoots many Kamehamehas many times, with his hands and eyes at the same time. So it can basically destroy twice as many fictions as before. Solar Flare: Remember the permanant light that would blind you for eternity? Well, this is it. Kaio-Ken: Goku powers himself up with a Red Aura, which boosts all of his stats by an Infinite amount of Infinites. ''' '''Keys: Base I SSJ1 I SSJ2 I SSJ3 I SSJ4 I SSG/SSGSS I LSSGSS4X9001 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Inconclusive Matches: Category:Goku Category:孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空 Category:More Goku Category:Broken Goku Category:OP Goku Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Another Goku Category:Another One Category:ANOTHER ONE Category:AND ANOTHER ONE Category:Even More Goku